Cuando el Sol regresa
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: En la noche previa a su muerte, Lelouch recibe la visita de un fantasma: Shirley.


Aunque no es mi primer fanfic de Code Geass, es el primero con mi segundo OTP, Shirley&Lulu

Espero que les guste

 **ADVERTENCIA** : El fic tiene guiños pequeños de mi fanfic "Ella ya no existe" al ser una secuela pero no afecta tanto a la trama, así que pueden leerlo tranquilo

 **DISCLAIMER** : Code Geass y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Cuando el sol regresa**

 _—_ _¡Soy el nonagésimo noveno Emperador de Britania, Lelouch Vi Britannia!_

 _—_ _¡Al Haill Lelouch!_

 _—_ _¡Al Haill Lelouch!_

 _—_ _!Al Haill Lelouch!_

 _C.C., en silencio, contemplaba entre las sombras del auditorio como se desarrolla el último espectáculo de Lelouch con una mirada neutral, no se podía determinar si hay arrepentimiento o culpabilidad de lo que se viene y cómo terminará el show._

 _Entonces, mientras Lelouch disfrutaba el poder absoluto con sus brazos extendidos y sonrisa de villano victorioso, C.C. puede ver detrás de él, de pie al lado del trono, una figura transparente, invisible para todos menos ella. Aquella figura es una mujer que miraba a Lelouch con ojos tristes, las lágrimas le caían y tenía sus manos juntas, con los dedos entrelazados, como si rezara… y alas en su espalda. Luego esa mujer contempla a la peli-verde sin cambiar su melancolía porque sabía lo que le esperaba al Emperador adolescente._

 _Lo único que pudo hacer C.C. fue inclinar la cabeza ante ella en señal de respeto._

* * *

Lelouch, en silencio, mira como se retiran Cecile, Lloyd, Jeremiah y C.C. luego de acabar la reunión. Le pareció curioso que la peli-verde se marche sin hablar con él antes en privado, incluso ella lo estuvo mirando como si esperase que se diese cuenta de algo importante cuando no se daba cuenta… o miraba un punto detrás de él.

Lo hacía como si hubiera alguien más.

En otro tiempo habría pensado que sólo lo molestaba o se estaba imaginando cosas, pero desde que se reencontró con su hermana Euphemia (en su forma de fantasma), no le sorprende que su cabeza piense primero "debe estar viendo un fantasma" y después sospechar si Euphie ha vuelto. ¿Volvió a perder su descanso eterno?

—Deberías volver a tus aposentos. — Suzaku lo saca de sus pensamientos con aquella orden indirecta.

—Quiero estar aquí un momento más… a solas. — Le dice mientras piensa, observando a su amigo de la infancia, que tanto queda de ese Suzaku que tuvo que ver partir a Euphemia dos veces.

—Asegúrate de dormir algo. — Le aconseja ya caminando para marcharse.

—Dormir suena un plan ideal para el día de mi muerte. — Bromea con su sonrisa de villano, pero no le dura mucho al pensar en Nunnally. — Échale un vistazo. — No tenía que explicarle a quien se refería.

—Déjamelo a mí.

Una vez solo, Lelouch contempla el salón de baile con poca iluminación, ya que apagaron las luces y sólo quedaron las velas, y con la música aún sonando. Son las once de la noche y en lo único que podía pensar es que faltaba doce horas para morir. Sonríe sarcástico, curioso es pensar en su muerte como un trámite más. Algo anotado en su agenda.

Gira sobre su eje, no quería que nada de aquel cuarto se le escape para imaginarse otro tiempo, un mundo paralelo en que Nunnally puede caminar, sus amigos del consejo estén completos y riendo, celebrando un día de paz, a su hermana Euphemia bailar en la pista con Suzaku… y Shirley a su lado, pidiéndole un baile.

Totalmente llena de vida como siempre lo ha sido.

 _Te amo Lulu_

Lelouch presiona sus manos en forma de puños, con fuerza.

 _No importa cuántas veces renazca, estoy muy segura que me enamoraría de ti una y otra vez._

Furioso golpea la mesa más cercana a su alcance.

—No lo merezco Shirley. — Murmura en un tono bajo, entre molesto consigo mismo y deprimido.

De sus ropas de Emperador saca un pequeño control remoto que lo ayuda apagar la música. Ya ha tenido suficiente. No hay paso atrás, no debe perder más el tiempo soñando cosas que no se conseguirán como traer de vuelta a los muertos o regresar a esos días felices. Lo único que le queda ahora es volver a su cuarto y esperar hasta…

—Es una lástima, me gustaba la canción.

Esa voz femenina se escucha tras de él y le ocasiona un shock de sorpresa tan grande que no le sorprendería morir antes de lo planeado a causa de un infarto. Con los ojos desorbitados voltea sin creer lo que oyó porque la dueña de esa voz se encuentra muerta…

… pero no. Ahí está ella, enfrentándolo de pie, mirándolo como siempre lo ha hecho: sonriendo. Viste un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, escotado, con un lazo rosado debajo de sus senos y con tiras sobre los hombros. Demasiado veraniego para aquella época en que está más fresco. Otro lazo rosa rodea su cuello, con una flor de adorno y una más en su cabello naranja.

—¿Shirley? — Sin salir aún de su asombro.

—Hola Lulu. — Lo saluda tan normal como cualquier día de escuela, incluso Lelouch espera escuchar alguna queja de Rivalz o burla de Milly a su espalda.

—Tú… — Contempla su atuendo y en el hecho que esta descalza. —se supone que estás muerta.

—Y lo estoy. — Gira un poco su torso a la derecha y el joven capta, gracias al reflejo de las velas, unas alas que aparecieron sólo por un par de segundos. — ¿Ves? Pero Dios me ha dejado venir.

—¿Para qué? — No se da cuenta que sus pies se movían para acercarse a su ex compañera de clases.

—Que pregunta tonta… para verte a ti por supuesto.

Una vez quedaron a un brazo de distancia, el Emperador fue ya consciente de que se había movido, pero estaba más preocupado en querer asegurarse que no estaba teniendo visiones y la agarra de los hombros con manos temblorosas. No la traspasa, fue un toque sólido y a la vez suave. Ante tal revelación, siente como los ojos le pican por querer llorar de felicidad al tenerla de verdad allí… pero…

—Esto no será eterno, ¿No es así? — Recordando de nuevo aquel día que se encontró con el fantasma de Euphemia. — Vas a tener que regresar.

—Sí… pero no pensemos en eso ahora. — Y lo toma de las mejillas…

… para luego agarrárselas como pinzas y estirárselas.

A Lelouch se le escapa un quejido de dolor, le reprocha a Shirley el daño que le hace pero la chica se encuentra muy ocupada observándolo con ojos asesinos que lo hace temblar de miedo al ser consciente de lo peligrosa que es cuando está así. Y aún así, se siente todo tan nostálgico. Todo esto es como regresar al pasado, cuando todo era más sencillo.

Aquel acto de reproche fue para Lelouch una luz cálida que no ha sentido desde, exactamente, la muerte de Shirley. Es como ver otra vez el amanecer y ser abrazado por el calor del sol.

—¡Esto es por no decirme que eras el príncipe de Britania! — Shirley le reprochaba por muchas cosas sin perder su enojo, inconsciente de lo que pasaba en la cabeza de Lelouch o que éste la había agarrado de la cintura. — ¡Y también por todas las tonterías que has…!

Se interrumpe por el beso que el Emperador le robo, un beso que Lelouch deja liberar todas las emociones y pensamientos que le dificulta soltar en palabras, un beso que expresaba lo mucho que la había extrañado y necesitado, de lo desesperado que está por este momento, que no sea producto de su imaginación o un sueño como otras veces, que de verdad Shirley ha regresado con él a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho al mundo… el daño que le hizo a ella.

—Eso fue un juego sucio, Lelouch. — No hay reproche en su voz por aquel acto osado… quizás porque no es relevante. Esta muerta después de todo.

—Tenía pocas cartas a mi favor. — A Shirley se le escapa una risa, más por el tono despreocupado y jovial que usó, el mismo que hacía en la escuela. — Me… me he sentido ahogado en la oscuridad apenas moriste.

—Lo sé… no he dejado de estar contigo. — Confiesa la joven, melancólica, acariciando su rostro. — De pie detrás de ti, sentada al lado tuyo, abrazándote cuando lo necesitabas… también he llorado por ti, porque tú no podías permitírtelo.

Eso lo molesta un poco, ¿Por qué no podía verla? La llamo cientos de veces, la necesito miles de veces, estaba ahogado en la locura y no podía sentir ni ver su consuelo… pero, ¿Con qué derecho se queja? Son las consecuencias de sus acciones: nunca obtener lo que anhela. Entonces… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué puede verla ahora?

—Lulu… — Dios, como ha echado de menos oírle decir aquel apodo inocente que en otro tiempo lo molestaba. — Baila conmigo.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me oíste. — Sonriendo, le ofrece su mano. — Siempre quise bailar un vals contigo.

Lelouch se queda viendo ese rostro una vez más, tan tranquila y contenta que es difícil de creer que en realidad está muerta y, si miras bien, encuentras unas alas de ángel. Termina aceptando su propuesta, capturando su mano suavemente y se lo besa sin despegar su vista de la de ella. Con su mano libre, recupera su pequeño control remoto y consigue que vuelva la música.

Los dos se mueven con tanta naturalidad como si lo hubieran hecho incontables veces. Disfrutaban el silencio solo interrumpido por la suave melodía. Lelouch veía a su pareja sin dejar de sonreír, algo que no ha hecho por mucho tiempo… desde que la perdió. Y lo curioso es que no se daba cuenta de ello, que sonreía y su cuerpo estaba relajado y disfrutando cada segundo. ¿Cómo es posible que la presencia de una sola persona puede cambiar tanto en él? Shirley se fue, murió, y todo en él se convirtió en venganza, oscuridad y odio… y entonces ella regresó esta noche y una vez más siente calor… siente su alma y corazón latir de nuevo.

—Me siento… libre.

Oírlo decir eso, Shirley se llena de felicidad y alivio. Ese era su objetivo, era lo que quería hacer antes de morir: ser lo más real posible para él, que cuando este atrapado en todo lo que conlleva ser Zero, pueda contar con ella. De pronto detiene sus pasos, obligando al Emperador hacer lo mismo. En silencio ella se lo queda mirando, expresando con sus ojos todo lo que pasa en su cabeza y, de alguna forma, Lelouch sabía todo lo que pensaba.

—Te amo Lelouch… aun cuando sé que tú no me amas.

—Shirley…

—De verdad no me importa, siempre y cuando me tengas aunque sea en un pedazo de tu corazón… — Lentamente mueve su cabeza, apoyando su frente en el pecho del chico. — He pedido esta noche para estar contigo… porque quería que supieras que no te he abandonado y no lo haré mañana.

En otras palabras, estará a su lado cuando muera.

El Emperador la rodea con sus brazos, una mano en su cintura y la otra en la nuca de Shirley, aferrándose de ella como si fuera a desaparecer… y sabe que eso va a suceder lo quiera o no, de ahí su exasperación y el temblor de su cuerpo. Entonces se da cuenta que está llorando, llora por saber que va a perder aquel calor otra vez… llora porque nuevamente se va a quedar sin alma… llora porque ella está muerta y él no… llora porque es un idiota que no supo darse cuenta de lo que tenía hasta que fue tarde.

—Te amo Shirley.

—Mentiroso.

—¡No miento está vez! — Debería hacerlo viéndola a los ojos pero es un maldito cobarde, así que mantiene el abrazo. — Te amo Shirley… estaba tan concentrado en mis ambiciones… en Nunnally… en mis temores… que no me di cuenta de lo que tenía más allá hasta que fue tarde. — Por fin toma el valor de verla a los ojos, sin importarle que vea sus lágrimas… su fragilidad. — Tú me dijiste que en todas las vidas me amarías, sin importar qué… y yo no lo merezco. No merezco nada de ti… pero al mismo tiempo quiero ser aquel hijo de puta egoísta y evitar que te vayas de mi vida… de está y de todas las que vengan.

—Lulu… — Murmura Shirley con ojos llenos de asombro… porque no mentía, no está vez. Puede ver claramente la verdad en su mirada, en sus palabras. Ser consciente de eso le provoca picor en los ojos y, antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba llorando, pero a diferencia de días anteriores, mientras observaba a Lelouch, no es de dolor o pena, está vez son de felicidad. — Lulu idiota… — Sonríe sin preocuparle cómo se debe ver con todo ese llanto. — ¿Quién te da derecho a decidir por mí a quien amar?

Ninguno de los dos sabe quien empezó pero no importaba, una vez más estaban besándose. Shirley lo abrazaba del cuello y Lelouch la sostenía de la nuca, enredando sus dedos en esa cabellera que le recuerda el amanecer.

Un cosquilleo en el pecho obliga a Shirley separarse de él con los ojos cerrados, sabiendo lo que significaba.

—Se me ha acabado el tiempo. — Susurra con una triste sonrisa, tocándole la mejilla. No sabe por qué Lelouch cree que es el único malo si ella también lo es al permitir que aquel reencuentro llegue tan lejos sabiendo que no va a durar. — He de regresar.

—¡No Shirley…! — Desesperado se aferra en ella, como si eso fuese todo lo que necesita para evitar lo inevitable.

—Está bien, ¿O lo has olvidado? Nos vamos a ver otra vez mañana, voy a estar allí para tomar tu mano y nos iremos juntos. — Lelouch se exalta más al notar cómo se vuelve transparente lentamente. — Voy a estar a tu lado, no estarás solo… así que no tengas miedo.

—¡Shirley…! — Quiere agarrarla pero simplemente sus manos traspasa aquel cuerpo.

—No lo olvides, voy a estar contigo en todo momento… sosteniendo tu mano derecha.

—¡Shirley, por favor…!

—Te amo Lelouch… — Ahora apenas es notoria su rostro. — en esta vida y en todas las que vengan.

Y con un batir de alas, Shirley Fenette desaparece.

Con sus brazos temblorosos y ojos desorbitados de terror, Lelouch contempla el techo, el cómo una pluma blanca va cayendo lentamente a su mano.

—¡SHIRLEEEEEEEY!

* * *

Lelouch miraba indiferente a su público, a los prisioneros y a su hermana esposada.

Todo por el show final.

Ya queda tan poco.

 _Voy a estar contigo en todo momento._

El Emperador mueve su mano izquierda para colocarla sobre la derecha y acariciarla un segundo.

 _Sosteniendo tu mano derecha._

—No me abandones, Shirley. — Susurra bajo y con los ojos cerrados.

Y al abrirlos… sabe que Zero ha llegado.

Es hora que caiga el telón.

Y a lo grande.


End file.
